


Fool for You

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Cotton Candy Skies, Jared loves Jensen, Jensen loves Jared, M/M, Songfic, Tainted Love, Top Jensen, fOoL fOr YoU - Zayn, positive affirmations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: this love is tainted





	Fool for You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite awhile since I've done a songfic. Also, I've come to realize all my smut sounds the same, I really need to research more. Gomen. Enjoy the second installment of Cotton Candy Skies, though! This is how their relationship really began.
> 
> This has not been beta'd.

Jared knew it was wrong to feel the way he did.  Jensen was off limits, it wasn’t okay to feel what he did for the other.  It just wasn’t.  But he couldn’t deny the way they meshed together, they way Jared felt when his fingers danced across his arm when they touched, or the way they snuck off to be together when no one else was around.

It was wrong, but Jared couldn’t help but be addicted to it.  He couldn’t help the way his heart lifted whenever Jensen was around, even if his girlfriend were with him.  Whenever he saw her face and just how in love she was with Jensen, Jared felt a pang of guilt in his gut.  It was all so wrong.

“Where’s your mind at, Jared?” a voice asked him, jarring him from his thoughts of Jensen and their behind-the-scenes romance.  Felicia sat across from him, stirring a milkshake in front of her, her eyes laced with worry.  “You keep zoning out, man.  Are you okay?”

Jared cleared his throat and plastered a fake smile on his face.  “Yeah, I’m good,” he said, going back to his sketch.  A lump formed in his throat when he realized he’d been blindly drawing Jensen.  He quickly covered the sketch and bit his bottom lip, wanting to come clean to  _ someone _ .  If anyone would understand, it would be Felicia.  “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything, babe.  What’s going on?” she asked, taking a sip of her drink, though her eyes never left Jared’s face as she listened intently.

He sighed, running a hand through his long brunet hair, trying to find the words to say.  “You know Jensen, right?”

Felicia laughed.  “Obviously, we’re all in the same friend group, dork.  What about him?”

“I’m in love with him, and I think he’s in love with me,” Jared said slowly, choosing his words as carefully as possible.  He wasn’t ready to say  _ how _ he knew that, but coming clean about his feelings was good enough, even if he didn’t go into great detail about the acts between him and Jensen.

“What makes you think he’s in love with you?” Felicia asked.  She sounded confused, it obviously wasn’t something she had been expected.  “You know he’s with Rebecca, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.  I know, but-”  _ But we’ve been fucking behind her back for months now _ , he so desperately wanted to say.  He just wanted to come out with it, but the fear gripped at his chest.  “Okay, maybe he doesn’t love me back, but I know I’m in love with him,” he said, his face going red.

Felicia sighed.  “I’m sorry, Jared.  He’s with Rebecca, though, there’s nothing that can be done.”

_ Maybe nothing you can see _ , Jared thought.

 

<> <> <>

 

“Jensen, we need to talk,” Jared began, looking at himself in the mirror as he spoke.  No, it was too serious.  But didn’t he need to be serious?  He sighed and tried again.  “Jensen, we really need to talk.  I want you to break up with Rebecca.”  That didn’t sound good either.  He didn’t want to give Jensen an ultimatum, but it was growing to the point where he didn’t want to keep how he felt a secret any longer.

He took a deep breath and started to try a third time, but a knock on his studio door drew him out of it.

Jared stepped away from his mirror and walked to the door, opening it gently.  He came face to face with Jensen, who smiled and rested a hand on his chest, pushing him further inside and closing the door behind him.  “Hey, babe,” he whispered, bringing his lips to Jared’s neck and pressing a kiss to it.

God, it felt so good.  All of his kisses felt good, but he couldn’t focus on that.  He had to deliver the ultimatum.  Gently, so gently, he pushed Jensen away, chewing on his bottom lip as he did so.  “Jensen.  We need to talk,” he said, resting a hand on his chest.  “About us.”

“Oh boy,” Jensen muttered, running a hand through his short hair and sighing.  “What about us?”

“Well, we’ve been doing this for months now and I love it, don’t get me wrong, but I can’t keep going around in secret.  I want to make us public,” Jared said, speaking slowly and wishing he had gotten more practice in.

Jensen’s eyes widened, but he stayed quiet for a moment, taking a step back from Jared and beginning to pace.  “I thought you were okay with us being secret?  I thought you were content with the fact that this was a no strings attached kind of thing.  You know, part of the college experience.”

“I- I was, but I can’t help the fact that I developed feelings for you.  If you think I  _ wanted _ this to happen, you’re wrong.  Never in a million years did I think something like this would happen, Jensen,” Jared stuttered, taken aback by Jensen’s response.  He was so hoping the other would feel the same about him.

“Then maybe you should’ve set your feelings aside!” Jensen yelled, slamming his fist against the wall before continuing to pace.

Jared flinched and sighed.  “Look, we can stop it, okay?  It’s obvious you don’t feel the same for me that I feel for you.  Just go, okay?  Be with Rebecca, be happy.”  The words stung coming out of his mouth, but he couldn’t stop him.  Letting go was the right thing to do.  He just wanted Jensen to be happy.

“You’re a damned fool, you know that?” Jensen asked, finally facing him.

“And why is that?”

He just shook his head, muttering to himself.  “Then again, I must be a fucking fool, too.  Damn it!”  Jensen’s green eyes traveled up to Jared as he sighed dramatically, always putting a flare behind what he did.  That was how Jensen always did it, and it was part of the reason why Jared had fallen in love with him.  “You’re an idiot, Jared Padalecki and I hate you for it.”

“Fuck you,” Jared spat, glaring at him.

“No, you don’t understand.  I’ve fucking fallen for you, too.  I- don’t know when it happened, but I did.  I think I stopped loving Rebecca the moment our eyes met for the first time.”  Jensen ran his hands down his face as Jared’s mouth dropped.

_ Quick, do something. _

Without giving it a second thought, Jared surged forward, gripping Jensen’s face and pulling him into a kiss.  It was sloppy, their saliva mixing together, their teeth clacking against one another, but it was still a kiss shared between them.  Jared could taste Rebecca’s lipstick on his lips, but it was over between them.  The guilt for ruining a relationship was there, but Jared didn’t care at that point.  All that mattered was that Jensen was  _ his _ .

Jared couldn’t stop himself.  He tore Jensen’s shirt off, tossing it to the side as the other did likewise, shoving Jared down on his bed and straddling his hips.  He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently as Jared gasped and moaned.  It felt different now, it all felt different.  Jensen loved him back.  They were no longer fucking, they were making love, and that was the beautiful thing about it.

Jared’s back arched off the bed as Jensen’s hand traveled down his body, ending at the hem of his jeans.  He palmed the growing tent in Jared’s jeans, watching closely at the other’s body language, the way his head tilted back at the mere pleasure of it all.  Jared gyrated his hips gently, wanting to cause more friction between his cock and Jensen’s hand.

Jensen smiled a beautiful occurrence that took Jared’s breath away.  “I love you,” he whispered as he unbuttoned Jared’s jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down his legs.

Jared’s eyes closed at the sound of Jensen’s voice speaking such words to him.  “Pl- please say that again,” he said.

“I love you, Jared.  I love you,” Jensen repeated as he rolled Jared’s briefs down his legs as well, tossing them to the side.  “I’ve loved you for a long time, but was afraid to admit it to myself, let alone you.”

Jared felt tears sting the back of his eyes.  It was the first time someone told him they loved him and he reveled in the feeling of his heart warming, the feeling spreading throughout his body, to his fingers, his toes, and the tip of his cock.

“You’re beautiful and I love you,” Jensen continued, reaching into Jared’s bedside drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom.  He made quick work of putting the condom on and spreading lube over his cock.  “Are you ready?” he asked.

Jared nodded as tears glistened in his eyes.  Jensen slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside Jared’s ass, earning a long, low moan from the other as he did so.  Waiting for a moment, he idly stroked Jared’s cock as he began speaking again.  “You’re so intelligent and witty with everything you do.  I don’t understand how you do it.”

Another long, low moan escaped Jared at the affirmations, the feeling of Jared inside him and stroking him.  Everything was already too much.  He could feel the tears leaking from his eyes as Jensen pushed in further, continuing until his hips were flush against Jared.  “I’m a fool for you, Jared.”

He began thrusting his hips gently, going at a slow pace for Jared, who gripped at his hair, giving it a tug and groaning softly, lifting his hips further for Jensen, who continued going at a slow, even pace.  “I love you so much,” Jensen continued, lifting Jared’s legs to give him better access to his ass as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the other’s chest.  “You’re perfect.”

Jared gasped as he felt Jensen’s cock hit his prostate, his back arching further off the bed as he began losing himself in the feeling of Jensen inside him, his positive affirmations, everything.  He couldn’t help the quickly impending orgasm that began sneaking up on him, dragging him into a bright white light that consumed him and Jensen.  “I- I’m gonna-” his words were lost as he choked, come shooting from his cock as his eyes closed and the light grew brighter behind his eyelids.  “Jensen.  I love you,” he moaned out as he came, his toes curling as Jensen continued hitting his prostate, not stopping until both of them had come.

Once finished, Jensen slowly pulled out of him, leaning peppering kisses against Jared’s tear-stained face.  “I meant every word I said,” he whispered.  “Everything about you is perfect and, damn it, I can’t get enough of you.”

Jared gave him a weak smile as Jensen stood up, zipping his pants back up and finding his discarded shirt.  “I need to go.”

Jared sat up quickly.  “What?”

Jensen gave him a smile, walking back over to him as he put his shirt back on and resting a hand against his chest.  “Don’t worry, it won’t be for long.  I, uh, might need to crash here tonight.”

“Are you breaking up with Rebecca?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded.  “Yeah.  I’m going to tell her everything.  Wish me luck, babe.”

“Luck,” Jared whispered as Jensen, grabbed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder, giving Jared one last longing look before leaving Jared alone in his studio.  He sighed, laying back down.  The guilt began crashing into him, but he couldn’t help the way his heart felt light in his chest.  He had Jensen, and Jensen had him.  In the end, that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
